


Redeemable Assets

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Service Animals, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued from Hydra, Bucky tries to build a new life in the hectic din that is Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 170 B - To Discover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Redeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717472) by [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes). 



> Consider this a companion piece to the fabulous [To Be Redeemed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/717472). I've been considering doing a fic inspired by it for a while, but m2be covers things so well it seemed silly except maybe to do a sex scene. But! Then I started teasing her about needing more Bucky (and eventual Carol/Bucky) so I decided I'd take that on myself. (Instead of, you know, my own stories.) 
> 
> Do not consider this canon to TBR unless m2be says it is. This is, currently, just my imaginings of what Bucky does when Steve's not around. And also a great excuse to get more WinterMarvel in my life. ;)

“No! Let go!”

Bucky pauses as he hears a cry. He'd been out for a run – one of many privileges he's been taking advantage of now so he won't be so dependent on Steve – and he's sweaty and gross, but he supposes that evil never waits for your convenience. He races into the alley, isn't it always an alley? He finds a woman there but he's not the first to find her.

“What sort of asshole are you? Do you think a woman's just there for you to get your dick wet? Like hell!” The woman's got to be a good 5'10” in a sort of blue and red uniform with a gold star on her chest. She has a red helmet on with a shock of blonde hair coming out the top. Her eyes are the same gorgeous shade of blue as Steve's.

Bucky wants to punch himself for focusing on that instead of the scene before him. The impressive woman has punched the potential rapist to the ground and is standing over him. That's when her attention comes to Bucky. “Hey, stop staring and help. You got a cellphone? This woman needs an ambulance.”

The woman has the tone of voice he recognizes immediately from the army. It's one he knows not to disobey.

He calls for help and goes to the victim, wrapping his human arm around her. “It'll be okay, ma'am. Help is on the way.”

Bucky wants to speak to the other woman but as he turns to face her, she lifts into the air and flies away.

All he can do is stare.

 

XXX

Bucky dreams of her, dreams of a face he's never seen. The woman, commanding and kind at once. Not afraid to give him orders regardless of who he is. Proud and strong and fierce.

He wants her. He wants to taste those pink lips, kiss them until they're red with bruises. He wants to see those blue eyes dark with lust. That's what he dreams of. That incredible, impressive woman coming to him, commanding him.

His heart aches. While it's good to be with Steve again, Steve has his family and commitments. It's like the reverse of their old life when Steve had been alone and he'd been the one to reach out. He can't help but wonder if Steve had often felt as he did now; alone in any company. More than anything, he wishes for something he can call his own.

Or can call him her own.

Bucky has been itching since his return. He tried to have Illyana scratch it for him but it had only made the itch worse. It’s insistent, inflamed. Like the scars around his arm. He could sleep with every girl out there, the way he used to, and it wouldn’t cure this.

In the old days, all it took was a little charm and a flash of white teeth. To be fair, he could still catch that sort of girl if he really wanted to. Problem is, he’s not that man any more.

 

XXX

 

Despite Steve's forward thinking and their closeness, Bucky knows better than to try and have the conversation of 'there's this girl I really want to fuck and I thought you might know her since you're both the hero type'.

Instead, he does the modern thing and turns to the internet.

It only takes a few searches of her costume description before he gets a name. Captain Marvel. There are a few fan sites for her, one blog claims she was once Ms. Marvel and as he sees the woman in the black costume, he bites his lip. She's beautiful. And how had he not noticed that musculature when he'd seen her in person? How he'd love to see her in person again.

But the internet is a fantastic thing and YouTube brings him a wealth of videos about his heroine. She seems kind, and funny. A few people comment about how she's a fan of something called Star Wars, so he decides to check that out.

He keeps drifting back to the videos. There's one in particular that he truly loves where she talks about the moment in a fall where every little girl flies. He gets Hel to help him download it for his phone so he can carry her voice with him everywhere, so he can think about the moment of the fall.

 

XXX

 

"Hey pal, what's this?" Steve rests his hand on Bucky's shoulder. He knew his friend was watching YouTube when he came to check on him, but this isn't exactly the kind of kitten he expected.

Bucky shakes his head. "I bumped into her on my run the other day. Just trying to figure her out."


	2. 173 B - To Make Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for Tony and Pepper's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just having too much fun with this. As always, M2BE has full permission to thoroughly steal what she likes from this. :P

As he straightens his tie for the hundredth time, Bucky glares at his reflection. He looks like a bloody fool. He still can't figure out how Steve talked him into this. "You'll meet new people." Hardly seems like a good reason to him. But his therapist had agreed, citing a need to become more socially active even within his own group.

He kneels to straighten the tie they got for Howard. At least he won't be alone in his monkey suit.

As he stands up, he's forced to come to terms with that reflection again. Who is that tired looking man? He pulls back his hair. He looks a little more like his old self this way, but is that who he is?

He lets his hair drop.

His eyes move down, they linger on his lips but suddenly they aren't his lips anymore. They're rose petal soft and surrounded by creamy skin not grizzled stubble. He looks into eyes made white by her mask and he wonders what they see.

It's a clean shaven Bucky who ends up leaving the hotel room, with hair slicked back into a ponytail. 

If he wants that sort of woman, he's decided he has to be that sort of man.

 

XXX

 

Bucky looks around the hall. It seems huge and it’s absolutely full of people. He tugs Howard a little closer as he looks around for someone he knows. He almost starts to panic until he finally spots Steve speaking with two women. Two rather attractive women. It seems strange to see Steve with a woman and not flustered. Bucky decides perhaps he should go make an appearance.

“Hey, pal. Looks like you found yourself a couple of lovely ladies. What will Loki think?”

Steve shakes his head and chuckles. “Bucky. This is Jessica Drew, former S.H.I.E.L.D. and Colonel Carol Danvers of the Air Force.”

“Well hello.” Bucky winks as he shakes their hands. “I’ve always appreciated a strong woman. This furry guy here is Howard.”

The blonde woman - Carol - leans forward then pauses. “May I pet him or is he one of those service dogs that needs complete concentration?”

“No, go ahead darling.” Bucky’s smile is wide and warm. He winks again at her dark haired friend.

Jessica shakes her head. She’s smiling in secret amusement.

Bucky’s gotten slightly distracted by the flash of Carol’s well-defined back muscles revealed by the low cut of her dress as she pets Howard. This girl is fit. She might be fun for a roll… he stops himself mid-thought. He wants to be better than that. He needs to be good enough for Captain Marvel.

“I’m going to help Tony. You going to be okay?” Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky nods. “Thanks. I’ve got two lovely ladies here. Would you girls like to be my dates for the wedding?”

Carol and Jessica share a look then laugh. “We’d love to.” Carol tells him.


	3. 175 B - Toasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another erotic dream, but this one leads to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this is just me wanting to write smut. Her stars quote is from the first issue of the 2012 Captain Marvel run, where it was actually said to Carol.

"Bucky!"

Her gasp is like a splash of cold water trickling down his body to pool and heat in his belly.

She sits there on the hotel bed, leaning back on her elbow and one knee up. Her uniform is unzippered and open all the way down. Bucky's sure if he were closer he could see a bit of blonde pubic hair peeking out.

Well he could, if her hand wasn’t pushed down the front.

He swallows.

But her grin beckons him forward, leaving him no time to be uncertain. This woman knows what she wants, and for some God unknown reason it's him.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Sergeant.” Comes the breathy whisper. “I was having a hell of a time on my own.”

Bucky comes forward, sitting next to her on the bed. His first act is to pull that helmet of hers off, and it is Carol just as he thought. Her sharp blue eyes seem to gaze through him, ripping into his soul. No woman has ever been so enticing. He presses his lips to her perfect, soft mouth and the taste could be nectar and ambrosia. 

His hand slips inside her uniform between the skin and fabric. He squeezes one of the breasts that she’d been so sure he’d comment on. Then he pushes aside her uniform to reveal the creamy flesh and round dusky pink nipple. Leaning in, he takes it into his mouth and sucks slowly until the nipple hardens and tiny moans are coming from her lips. 

The uniform is slipped off over her shoulder, Bucky’s lips following up her chest to her collar bone then along her muscular shoulder. 

The top of her uniform slides down, pooling about her waist and Bucky drinks her in. Her breasts really are marvelous, and her stomach is well muscled. She’s strong and fit. And there’s only one reason she might even want a man. His eyes move down.

Her hand is gone, now, fisting in the bedsheets and leaving that small strip of blonde pubic hair visible in the triangle where her zipper meets. But not for long. He pushes the uniform down, pulling it over her hips and strong thighs. He finally gets the material free and tosses it aside to reveal her in all her magnificence.

If he hadn’t already been half hard from touching her, this sight would have done it alone. Bucky pushes her legs apart to gain access to the golden treasure at her centre. He starts at her knee and slowly works inward. Her hand moves down to grab his hair once he’s at her thigh. The second one joins as his tongue teases her labia.

Carol moans loudly, rocking her hips towards his mouth as he sucks on her labia then flicks his tongue over her clit. He teases her until she sounds like she’s starved for him. That’s when he moves up between her thigh. He undoes his pants, shoving them and his shorts down just enough to free his aching cock.

As her tight wetness surrounds him, Bucky groans. His forehead presses into her shoulder as he tries to regain control. Her fingers comb through his hair. “Come on, Sarg. I need it. I need you.”

Bucky moans. He pushes up on his hands to look down on her as he begins to move. His hips rock him into her in rough movements. One arm moves to hook her leg over his shoulder so he can push even deeper.

Each strong movement feels like an earthquake up his spine. And the little sounds coming from her could be the songs of angels. He pushes his pelvis until he’s sure one or both of them will break bones but all it causes is Carol to sing out his name with pleasure. 

And then she’s calling for him again and again as her body tightens around him. Though he’s felt this dozens of times before, it’s never been this way. Her body urges his, milks him into her and he fills her with his semen while groaning against her beautiful neck.

He’s trying to catch his breath and there’s two sudden deep gasps and his eyes fly open to his face pressed into his pillow. “Fuck!”

It’s another dream. And, from the feel of the wetness against his thigh, his body has been rather reactive to it. He doesn’t understand how this woman drives him so mad. She is just a woman. A woman he barely knows. A woman who broke up with James Rhodes. A woman who outranks him and likely will go back to NASA or the Air Force or something else amazing like that while he would stay a lackey for Maria.

Bucky tries to rise, but his arms shake when he tries to support his body, and he collapses back to his bed. Howard is there immediately to snuffle his face and check if he’s alright. He gasps and curls his hand into the soft fur.

His mind races trapped somewhere between sex and murder. 

Pure panic races through his system. The anxiety tears him apart. His mind screams at him that he’s not good enough, that he never was good enough and never will be. That he’ll never amount to anything more than a tool. 

Howard is there, holding him still, keeping him from hurting himself but it’s not enough to still the screaming in his brain.

Suddenly, Carol comes to him again, as much a vision as his dream. Her hand presses to his back and she kisses the back of his neck while her voice echoes in his mind. “We’ll be the stars we were always meant to be.”

The panic begins to ease, the world quiets, and Bucky can feel Howard’s fur again. He can hear the dog’s quiet panting. He buries his face in his neck. “What’s happening, Howard? I don’t understand.” He stays against the dog until he’s fully calm again then sits up, rubbing his head. 

Clearly this is all too much YouTube with meeting the woman herself (it _is_ her, it has to be!) tonight. 

Bucky gets up, Howard staying close, and goes to the washroom to wash his face. He briefly wonders if there’s a proper way to get sheets changed in the middle of the night in a hotel. But sleep left him with his panic attack, so he makes himself a cup of tea using the funny little cup device the hotel provided. Then he sits in the chair and sips it slowly with Howard curled at his feet.

He can almost imagine he sees her fly past his window. How he’d adore if she flew up to the glass and knocked like a modern day Peter Pan.

Eventually, he falls asleep in the chair, tea half drunk and leaning against his thigh.


End file.
